Application stores, which are commonly referred to as “app stores,” typically provide functionality for allowing customers to browse and obtain applications. For example, an application store might enable a customer utilizing a smartphone or tablet to download a game application that involves digital playing cards representing characters and other virtual possessions. In addition, the application store can also provide additional in-application purchase items that supplement or modify aspects of such digital playing cards. For example, a user may purchase a digital card representing a magical spell that can be used with a particular character in a game.
Although some existing systems allow users to acquire and utilize in-application purchase items, such as a digital card, such systems have a number of limitations. For instance, when a user purchases a digital card, such purchases can only be used by only one account or one user. In addition, digital cards generally have a rigid structure that emulate paper cards, e.g., some digital cards only have a front side and a back sides for displaying images and related data. Such capabilities can restrict how users utilize digital cards. In addition, the limited capabilities of some existing systems can restrict how users interact with one another.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.